


Stiles imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Stiles imagines from my tumblrs





	1. The jeep (nsfw)

Every morning Stiles drove you to school in his old busted up blue jeep. 

Today you decided to play a little game with him.

“This chem test is gonna kill me,” Stiles said while complaining about how he forgot to study thanks to coach making lacrosse practice an extra hour longer than usual the night before.

“Maybe I can just get Lydia to take the test for me, you think Harris would notice?” he continued on while your hand went to his knee, slowly making its way up his thigh.

“Uh, Y/N? What are you doing?” he chuckled.

“Just trying to calm you down for your test,” you smiled a him, running your fingertips over his cock through his jeans.

“But while I’m driving?” he gulped.

“Keep your eyes on the road and we won’t have a problem.” you grinned, unbuttoning his jeans.

You slipped your hand inside, pulling his cock out which was getting harder by the second.

Beginning to stroke him gently Stiles did his best to focus on driving.

“You know we’ll be at school soon,” Stiles coughed out, his throat now suddenly dry.

“Just drive,” you told him, stroking a little faster.

“Shit,” he grunted when he realized he had started to swerve into the opposite lane and moved back over.

For the next ten minutes Stiles struggled to keep his eyes on the road as you played with him. 

Soon enough you would be arriving at the parking lot of school.

You gripped his cock more firmly, hurrying your pace but making smaller strokes.

“Not yet Stiles,” you ordered, feeling him getting tense when you saw the school’s sign.

He turned into the parking lot, quickly pulling into a spot at the back of the lot.

“Y/N,” he moaned, the engine still running.

“Cum for me Stiles,” you whispered in his ear, nipping at his earlobe.

Stiles moaned loudly as he came onto the dash of his jeep but lucky for you no one passing by could hear him due to the loud sounds coming from the engine.

“Y/N,” he sighed when he finished and tried to catch his breath.

“You still nervous for your chem test?” you asked teasingly.

“Not at all,” he laughed.

“Good, now clean up and I’ll see you in third period,” you said kissing him chastely and getting of his jeep, throwing your backpack over your shoulder.

Stiles sat there for a moment in disbelief of what had just happened then noticed the mess he made.


	2. Learning to share

Growing up you always had a crush on your brothers best friend and as teenagers you found out Stiles had secretly been crushing on you too after he drunkenly confessed his feelings for you at one of Lydia’s parties.

You and Stiles had been dating for a few weeks now and while Scott completely supported you, it was a bit hard figuring out who got to hang with Stiles and when.

You and Scott would constantly argue over the matter leaving poor Stiles in the middle to try and clean up the mess.

“You and Stiles played video games all last night!”

“Only because you had to study for your biology exam! You had him all weekend Y/N!”

“Boys, I think you’re overwhelming Stiles,” your mom would say.

You and Scott would look to Stiles and he’d just be staring at you two blankly, “we can all hang out together,” he’d suggest trying to make both his boyfriend and his best friend happy.

Tonight, unbeknownst to you, Scott had some werewolf business to take care of and needed Stiles’ help.

Your mom was making dinner before her shift at the hospital, Stiles had just arrived and was supposed to be having dinner with you all.

You leaned in to kiss Stiles hello but Scott came running into the kitchen, tugging on Stiles jacket and dragging him towards the door.

“Sorry bro, I’ve got dibs on Stiles tonight,” he shouted over his shoulder.

“What, no, Scott that’s not fair, we had plans,” you yelled back.

“It’s important! You can have dinner another time!”

“Mom,” you groaned, looking to your mom over at the stove.

“Don’t look at me, you’re the one dating your brother’s best friend, you two are going to have to learn how to share Stiles,” she chuckled, putting food on only two plates.

That’s how it went for months.

“You got to hang out with Stiles yesterday so I get him tonight.”

“Yeah at lacrosse practice, that doesn’t count.”

Or, “You and Stiles went to the movies yesterday so he and I are going paintballing today.”

And, “You spent all day at the library doing whatever the hell it is you two do, I’m taking my boyfriend out on a real date.”

Stiles loved you both and always did his best to play peacemaker, trying to divide his time between you equally.

It wasn’t easy but eventually you and Scott took your moms advice and figured out how to share Stiles.

Even if sometimes one of you wasn’t happy with the results but you knew it wasn’t fair to Stiles to ask him to choose one McCall boy over the other so you made it work.


	3. I already knew

Before you were adopted by the McCall’s you had been turned into a werewolf as a young child and over time had grown to become your packs alpha.

Two months ago your younger brother Scott, who also happened to be your boyfriend Stiles’ best friend, was bitten by an another unknown alpha in the woods of Beacon Hills.

You wanted to help him with his transition but you also didn’t want to force Scott to tell you what happened so you decided you would just let him come to you on his own terms.

You, Scott and Stiles were hanging out in your room playing video games after school when Stiles accidently let it slip that Scott was a werewolf.

“Stiles!” Scott shouted.

“Don’t worry little bro, I already knew,” you chuckled, your eyes never tearing away from the screen as you mashed the buttons on your controller.

“Wait… you knew that Scott’s a werewolf?” Stiles asked.

“Well I am an alpha, I could smell it on him,” you shrugged.

“My boyfriend’s a werewolf too!” Stiles gasped.

“The McCall’s have never been a normal family, in more ways than one,” you laughed.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Scott questioned.

“Or me!,” Stiles added dramatically.

“Right, ‘cause I’m just supposed to tell my adoptive brother and my boyfriend that I was bitten by a werewolf when I was six years old and now I’m the alpha of my pack while you are trying to figure out who your own alpha is and if you can even trust Derek Hale or not.”

“You know about Derek too?” Scott asked in shock.

“Of course I know about Derek, I can smell anyone who’s a wolf plus, superhearing remember, I can hear everything you and Stiles talk about in this house when I want to.”

“So my best friend’s a werewolf, my boyfriend’s a werewolf, how come I don’t get to be something cool,” Stiles pouted.

“You’re cool in my books,” you smiled leaning over to kiss him chastely.

“I guess that makes up for it,” Stiles said jokingly.

“Since you’re an alpha, does that mean you can help me find the alpha that bit me?” Scott asked.

“If you had told me about this sooner I could have been helping you a long time ago,” you teased.


	4. Not scared at all

“What is this movie even supposed to be about,” Lydia groaned taking her seat next to Allison after being dragged along to the theater with you and Stiles.

“Its ‘The nun’ it’s just a scary movie,” Stiles responded putting the biggest bucket of popcorn the theater offered in between you two.

“I don’t know how anyone can find these types of movies enjoyable,” Lydia continued to complain.

“Come on Lydia, it won’t be that bad,” Allison said kissing her cheek, “plus we get to witness Stiles get the shit scared out of him.”

“Hey!” Stiles said offended making you all laugh.

“You’re right that will be pretty funny,” Lydia chuckled.

“Y/N, defend on my honor,” Stiles told you.

“My boyfriend is only going to get the shit slightly scared out of him,” you teased.

Stiles huffed dramatically and leaned back in his seat, “fine no popcorn for you.”

“Oh Stiles I was only kidding,” you said leaning over and kissing him quickly and grabbing some popcorn, poping it into your mouth.

“Yeah, yeah just wait ‘till you’re the one who gets scared,” he said sticking his tongue out playfully.

“Shh its starting,” Allison said as the lights went down and the movie started to play.

Allison and Lydia watched the movie contently while eating thier candy.

You and Stiles would look to each and chuckle everytime you reached into the bucket of popcorn at the same time and bumped hands.

Stiles’ was good on his word for not being scared until a jump scare happened and he flew back in his seat, popcorn scattering out of the bucket.

You, Lydia and Allison all tried to contain your laughter and keep your attention to the screen.

When the climax of the movie hit Stiles instinctively grabbed your hand.

“Still not scared babe?” You whispered to him.

“Not at all I thought you could just use some comforting,” he said trying to play it cool.

Another jump scare happened and Stiles’ grip on your hand tightened so you scooted closer to him, kissing his cheek to calm him down.

When the movie was coming to an end Stiles let go of your hand, going back to reach for a handful of popcorn.

“Gross it got cold,” he said spitting it out.

“Geez Stiles learn some manners,” Lydia said reaching over you to swat him on the shoulder in disgust.

“This movie wasn’t scary at all,” Stiles said throwing popcorn at the screen.

“Stiles you’re gonna get us kicked out,” Allison scolded.

“It’s almost over anyway’s,” Stiles said shaking his head when a shush from another movie goer was directed at you all.

A few minutes later the end credits of the movie rolled up the screen with the lights of the theater turning back on for everyone to exit.

“I’m never coming to a movie with Stiles again,” Lydia said looking at all the popcorn that laid on the floor around his feet.

“You should have seen him when we saw Avengers, he was booing Thanos the whole time,” you laughed.

“What the dude was a dick,” Stiles quipped, “lets go get something to eat i’m starving.”

“Yeah i’m sure being terrified made you real hungry,” Allison chuckled.

“I wasn’t scared,” Stiles said matter of factly.

“Then why did you hold my hand through the entire third act,” you said raising an eyebrow.

“Because i didn’t want you to be scared now lets drop this and go find some place still open that sells burgers,” Stiles said trying to change the subject.

“He was totally scared,” Allison whispered to Lydia.


	5. wedding headcanons

· Stiles knows nothing about weddings

· like actually nothing

· Lydia basically plans your entire wedding

· “what if we had-”

· “Stiles for the last time there will not be a bear carrying your rings down the aisle”

· Allison helped you pick out your tux

· Lydia already had Stiles’ tux picked out for him otherwise he would have just worns jeans and t shirt

· Scott is Stiles’ best man of course

· Yours is Isaac

· it’s a small wedding

· just your families and your pack

· Liam ended up as the ring bearer

· Deaton was the officiator

· you were surprised Derek actually showed up

· Kira and Malia photographed the whole event

· you exchanged your vows and Stiles ended up crying

· “just keep going, just keep going I’m good i swear I’m good”

· when Deaton annouced you husband and husband everyone else ended up crying too


	6. A to Z smut game (nsfw)

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Stiles is out like a light after sex, you are the one who has to get up and clean. As soon as you get back into bed he wraps his arms around your shoulders or waist in his sleep and pulls you closer into him.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Stiles wasn’t always the most secure with his body and after one time when you told him how cute his butt was he wouldn’t let it go so now he always asks you how his butt looks, “I still have a cute butt right?”. Stiles gets distracted by all of you but particularly your v lines, anytime he sees you changing in the locker room he can’t help but stare at them.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
He loves when he is close to cumming so you switch from whatever it is you’re doing to jerking him off until he cums, especially if he gets to cum on your chest.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Stiles had many sex dreams about you before you started dating, he told Scott about them and then Scott was the one who made him finally come to his senses that he liked you and that he was bi. Even when you started dating, the sex dreams about you didn’t stop.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
You’re the first person Stiles has ever been with sexually so he doesn’t exactly know what he’s doing but he loves that he gets to experience all his firsts with you.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
You giving him a blowjob

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Stiles is a goofball in every aspect of his life. He makes jokes when he’s nervous, when he’s excited, he’s just always making jokes even during sex. Making people laugh, you especially, makes him happy.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Stiles doesn’t grow a lot of body hair so there isn’t much to keep groomed down there.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
Stiles goes to Lydia for all advice on the romantic front. “Should I get him flowers? Do guys get guys flowers? What about candles, those smell nice and people like things that smell nice right?” 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Stiles jacks off pretty much everyday, usually twice. You tease him about how he’s going to break his dick one day with how much he jacks off.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Being tied up with handcuffs. After all the times he had to chain up Scott, Liam and Malia on the full moons he got curious as to what it felt like so one night you put handcuffs on him as a joke and it quickly turned into sex, now he loves being tied up.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
His jeep, thanks to Scott’s enhanced sense of smell he can always tell when you and Stiles had sex in the jeep. Also the lacrosse locker room after practice, coach has almost caught you multiple times.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Anything and everything turns Stiles on, you can just smile and wave at him in the hallway and then he’s in science class trying to make his boner go down. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
There isn’t really anything Stiles wouldn’t try at least once for ‘investigative’ purposes.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Stiles will never turn down a blowjob and loves to receive. He was nervous the first time about giving you one in return and it took him some time to feel comfortable with it but after a few tries he start to grow more confident and even offers to give you blowjobs now.

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Depends on the situation, usually its fast and rough but a lot of the time you have the slow and sensual ‘holy shit we’re alive’ sex after something supernaturally insane happens.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
You don’t even have to ask, just mention a handjob and he’s dragging you to nearest storage closet for a quickie.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Stiles likes to take risks but he gets awkward about bringing his ideas up to you. You have a talk with him that it’s okay to have fantasies and that it’s more than okay to talk to you about them.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Stiles likes to think he can go for hours but in reality he gets tired after the first round, sometimes if he’s pumped up on adrenaline from winning a lacrosse game he can for two rounds.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Stiles knows nothing about toys, you have to teach him. Sometimes he gets embarrassed about telling you things he wants to try but you reassure him it’s okay to want to experiment.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
He knows he isn’t the best at teasing so you are usually the one who’s doing the teasing. Sometimes you whisper filthy things in his ear just to see him blush and get flustered in front of his friends. Scott always makes fun of him for it.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Stiles makes a lot of grunting noises and heavy breathing. He moans when he cums but during sex he’s more so caught up in the fact that he’s actually having sex to make much noise.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
While Stiles does enjoy being the big spoon he also secretly loves to be held after sex or in general when he’s sleeping.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
He’s a teenage boy, he’s got the sex drive of a very horny teenage boy.  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Stiles pretty much falls asleep immediately after.


End file.
